Magister Umbric
|Row 4 title = Status: |Row 4 info = }}Magister Umbric is one of the leaders of the Void Elves. Previously, he was a Magister of Quel'thalas before he and his followers were sent into exile for their studies of Void Magic. Now free to continue their research, his group of Sin'dorei transformed after an encounter with Void Ethereals. The now Ren'dorei settled in Telogrus Rift as their base of operations with the aid of Alleria Windrunner. =Former Magister of Quel'thalas= ---- Once a dedicated scholar and Magister of Quel'thalas, Umbric had gained interest in the power of the Void, believing the void could be a force that could be used for the protection of Silvermoon and it's people. His research, however, had been greatly opposed by the Grand Magister, Rommath. Rommath petitioned and demanded their exile, reasoning that the void posed a direct threat to the Sunwell. Their banishment allowed Umbric and his followers to continue their research without the Grand Magister's small-minded view interrupting. Leading the group south and out of Eversong, they resided in the Ghostlands to prove the validity of their beliefs regarding void magic. It was here that Umbric and followers made a breakthrough after discovering the Necromancer Dar'Khan Drathir's research from many years before. They learned that Drathir himself had attempted to personally enter a void-corrupted world to seize an object of incredible power. WHere he failed, however, the Sin'dorei and Umbric succeeded and opened the portal to what is known as Telogrus Rift. Sometime after, Alleria Windrunner became aware of Umbric and his followers during her pilgrimage to the Sunwell, of which proved disastrous. She set out to locate her exiled kin in hopes to aid and add to their strength to the Alliance. Umbric had become intrigued by Alleria's link to the void and her absorption of the darkened Naaru on Argus. =Physical and Political Changes= ---- After successfully reaching Telogrus Rift, Umbric and his followers discovered an ancient and powerful cube. Not long after, Alleria and an Alliance hero arrived in the rift after following his trail. It was then that the cube opened with an explosion, including a path for the Ethereal Nether-Prince Durzaan to access Telogrus Rift. Durzaan and his forces immediately overwhelmed them, beginning the transformation into the void itself. Alleria, alongside her champion, fought with Umbric and his followers to reach Durzaan himself. His ritual was interrupted and after engaging him in combat and slaying the Nether-Prince, his influence was forced out of Telogrus Rift. However, despite his ritual not being completed, Umbric and the Sin'dorei followers had been permanently changed into what is now known as Ren'dorei or void Elves. Alleria quickly offered her aid in training and a place with the Alliance. The proposal to join the Alliance was accepted and they continue to lead and train new like-minded elves as they arrive in Telogrus Rift. =Blood War= ---- Umbric accompanied the 7th Legion to establish Shatterstone Harbor at Vol'dun on the island of Zandalar. However, he found that there was nothing of interest to him there and that the heat was sweltering. He asked the adventurer to get him out of there so he could go back to doing actually important work. Alleria later called on Umbric to have the void elves go after Jastor Gallywix in the war effort against the Horde Umbric was also eager to show Anduin that his trust in the void elves was well-placed. To battle the Bilgewater Cartel forces at Xibala in Zuldazar, Umbric provided a void shard to cast their mechs into the Void. Umbric and the adventurer confronted Gallywix at Atal'Dazar, where he was looting the sacred tombs of the Zandalari kings. He fled through a teleporter to his palace in Azshara, and was swiftly followed. Umbric heavily disapproved of Gallywix's spending and depravity and was adamant that with his wealth he could do good for the world. They battled Gallywix at the palace only for it to turn out to be an impostor as the real Gallywix flew off. Umbric blamed himself for the Trade Prince getting away, but Halford Wyrmbane assured him that he performed admirably. In Zuldazar, the forces led by Halford Wyrmbane began an operation to weaken the Zandalari harbor's defenses. Umbric and Shandris assaulted Warport Rastari to plant bombs on the ships there, and Umbric had known many who had been affected by the Zandalari's barbarism before. Umbric performed a ritual to disguise the adventurer as a blood troll, so that the Horde would think it was an attack from Nazmir and not from the Alliance, and provided a Portal Orb to pull the Horde's emissaries to the Zandalari into the Void before they could share intel on the Alliance with the trolls. When the ship Gral's Call discovered the Alliance at Xibala, Umbric opened a Void portal to transport Alliance forces aboard the ship to kill the crew. Adapted from Wowpedia Category:Characters Category:Blood Elf Category:Void Elf Category:Grand Alliance Category:Magisters Category:Kingdom of Quel'Thalas